Many electronic devices, such as cell phones, laptops, etc., are powered by direct current (dc) power derived from a power supply. Conventional wall outlets generally deliver a high voltage alternating current (ac) power that needs to be converted to regulated dc power in order to be used as a power source for consumer electronic devices. Switch mode power converters, also referred to as switch mode power supplies (SMPSs), are commonly used due to their high efficiency, small size, and low weight to convert a high voltage ac power to a regulated dc power.
Many electronic devices have multiple loads and require more than one dc power source in order to operate. For instance, an audio electronic device may have system components which operate at five volts and audio components which operate at twelve volts. In these applications a multi-output power converter converts ac power to multiple dc power outputs to provide regulated dc power to each of the multiple loads, namely the system components and the audio components. In some applications the regulated dc power outputs are regulated constant current (CC) outputs and/or regulated constant voltage (CV) outputs.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the teachings herein. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of sequencing outputs in multi-output power converter systems.